O.C., California
O.C., California ist eine Serie. Hauptcharaktäre und Darsteller Datei: Rachel-Bilson-16.jpg|Rachel Bilson als Summer Roberts Datei: Adam-brody.jpg|Adam Brody als Seth Cohen Datei: Kirsten.jpg|Kelly Rowan als Kirsten Cohen Datei: Sandy.jpg|Peter Gallagher als Sandy Cohen Datei: Marissa-the-oc-18863970-397-300.jpg|Mischa Barton als Marissa Coooper Datei: Ryan-Viereck.png|Ben McKenzie als Ryan Atwood Daraufhin trennt Marissa sich von Luke und kommt sehr bald mit Ryan zusammen, deren Beziehung von mitunter extremen Höhen und Tiefen geprägt ist. Auch der schüchterne Außenseiter Seth, Ryans neuer „Bruder“, kommt einem Mädchen näher: Marissas bester Freundin Summer Roberts. Summer ist anfänglich eine hochnäsige, aber dennoch liebenswürdige Zicke, die die Vorzüge ihres Lebens und des vielen Geldes ihres Vaters in vollen Zügen genießt. Der schüchterne Seth ist schon lange in sie verliebt, doch Summer hat zunächst nur Augen für Ryan. Nach einem kurzen heftigen Streit zwischen Seth und Ryan, kann Ryan seinem Bruder Seth klar machen, dass er nichts von Summer will. Summer hat keine Ahnung, dass Seth überhaupt existiert, der sogar schon sein Boot "Summer Breeze" nach ihr benannt hat, ohne auch nur jemals ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt zu haben. Ryan hilft Seth in Liebesangelegenheiten, so dass Seth und Summer sich nach und nach näher kommen. Als es auf der Geburtstagsfeier von Seths Großvater Caleb Nichol zu einem Kuss zwischen den beiden kommt, knistert es heftig, doch Summer möchte ihre Schwärmerei zunächst geheimhalten, selbst vor Marissa. Es kommt dazu, dass Seth mit Anna aus Pittsburgh zusammen kommt, die eigentlich Ryans Tanzpartnerin beim Debütantinnenball sein sollte. Erst wollte sie Seth nur dabei helfen mit Summer endlich eine Beziehung aufzubauen, doch dann verliebt sie sich in Seth. Plötzlich interessiert sich auch Summer immer mehr für Seth. Schließlich kommt es dazu, dass Seth sich schweren Herzens zwischen Anna und Summer entscheiden muss. Die Bedeutungen und Grenzen von Freundschaft und Liebespartnerschaft verschwimmen und müssen in einem schwierigen Prozess in dieser Dreiecksbeziehung geklärt werden. Seth entscheidet sich für Anna. Aber nach einer Weile während Seth und Anna sich in ihrer Beziehung eigentlich zu perfekt harmonisch bis zur fast vollkommenen Gleichheit ergänzen, wird Seth bewusst, dass er eigentlich nach wie vor Summer liebt und mit Anna die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hat. Anna bemerkt dies und zusammen mit dem Grund des Heimwehs entscheidet sie sich, den Rückzug und Heimweg nach Pittsburgh anzutreten. Seth und Summer kommen nun so richtig zusammen. Zunächst pflegen sie eher eine sexuelle und geheime Beziehung. Sie erleben "das erste Mal miteinander schlafen" zusammen. Weil dies in ihrem Empfindungen nicht so gut war, bereuen sie es kurz, es zu früh getan zu haben, einigen sich aber auf ein paar weitere erfolgreiche gemeinsame Versuche. Während Summer damit zufrieden ist, missfällt es Seth, dass Summer ihn in der Öffentlichkeit wie in der Schule weiterhin ignoriert. Als Seth offiziell bei einem Kusswettbewerb an der Schule seine Liebe zu Summer bekennt, überwindet sie schließlich ihre eigene Verlustangst und bekennt sich auch offiziell dazu, dass die beiden ein Paar sind. Dies zeigen sie nun offen und der Charakter von Summer entwickelt sich von der verwöhnten Zicke hin zum Positiven. Sie überwinden dann noch gemeinsam weitere Beziehungskrisen. Summer dachte zunächst eifersüchtig aus einem Missverständnis heraus beim Nachreisen auf dem Junggesellenabschied von Seths Großvater in Las Vegas, dass Seth sich mit Prostituierten herumgetrieben hätte. Summer kann nach einer Weile Seth verzeihen, dass er eine überdrehte nervöse peinliche Volllaber-Show beim Vorstellungsessen mit Summers Vater, einem Schönheitschirugen, zu dessen Missfallen abgezogen hat, nur weil Seth Summers Vater mit allen Mitteln imponieren wollte. Während einer Therapie, die eine Abmachung nach Marissas Selbstmordversuch mit Alkohol und Tabletten in Tijuana während der Trennnungsphase ihrer Eltern war, lernt Marissa den netten und interessierten Oliver kennen, einen psychisch labilen jungen Mann, der sich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt. Sie bemerkt das zuerst nicht und betrachtet ihn, ebenso wie fast alle anderen, als Freund. Nur Ryan misstraut ihm und bricht sogar nachts in die Schule ein, die Oliver inzwischen auch besucht, und liest seine Schülerakte, die diesen Verdacht noch verstärkt. Er wird aber erwischt und vom Unterricht suspendiert. Erst als der verzweifelte Oliver Marissa mit einer Waffe bedroht, sieht sie ein, dass er noch nicht geheilt ist und wendet sich von ihm ab. Marissas und Ryans Beziehung ist danach durch Marissas mangelndes Vertrauen in Ryan nachhaltig gestört. Ryan kann nicht wieder einfach zur Tagesordnung übergehen und einfach mit Marissa zusammen sein, als wäre gar nichts gewesen. Marissa fällt dies sehr schwer und sie bemüht sich weiter um Ryan, indem sie zunächst versucht, die Beziehung auf einer freundschaftlichen Sparflamme zu halten, während sie doch so sehr mehr möchte. Als stabilste Beziehung stellt sich in der ersten Staffel die Beziehung zwischen Seths Eltern und Ryans Pflegeeltern Sandy und Kirsten Cohen heraus, obwohl auch sie einige Krisen zu bewältigen haben, in denen sie gegenseitiges Misstrauen und Meinungsverschiedenheiten als glücklich verheiratetes Paar überwinden. Die plötzlich aufgetauchte Schwester von Kirsten Hailey Nichol schickt die beiden auf eine Party, die sich als Swingerparty herausstellt. Es stellt sich die Frage nach langweiligem Eingefahrensein über die lange Zeit der festen Bindung als Ehepaar. Jeder gibt dem Anderen vor, vor der sexuellen Abwechslung und vor dem Abenteuer nicht zurückschrecken zu wollen. Letztendlich stellt sich aber heraus, dass sowohl Sandy als auch Kirsten nur geblufft haben. Belastend für ihre Beziehungen sind immer wieder die unsauberen Geschäftsgebaren von Kirstens Vater und seiner Unternehmensgruppe. Da Kirsten zudem für ihren Vater in der Leitung der Immobiliensparte seiner Unternehmensgruppe arbeitet, ist dies immer wieder ein Konfliktpunkt zwischen ihr und Sandy, zusätzlich zur vorherrschenden Antipathie zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrem Ehemann. Sandy und Kirsten unterstützen sich immer wieder in ihren beruflichen Entwicklungen und Entscheidungen und auch wenn sie sich in eigentlich gegnerischen Positionen befinden, schaffen sie es immer wieder Kompromisse zu finden. Sandy hatte Ryan zu Beginn der Staffel in seiner Rolle als Pflichtverteidiger kennen gelernt. Sandy hatte diese Beschäftigung in seiner idealistischen Einstellung über mehr als 10 Jahre lang betrieben und jungen Menschen geholfen, die vom rechten Wege abgekommen sind. Auch, weil Sandy selbst aus ärmlichen Verhältnisse aus der Ostküste im New Yorker Stadtteil Bronx stammte. Dabei hatte Sandy mit dieser beruflichen Position als Anwalt sehr lange auf ein mögliches besseres Gehalt verzichtet. Zunehmend empfindet dies Sandy selbst als Belastung. Dies ist ein weiterer Grund neben der Meinung mancher aus Sandys Umgebung, er würde bei seiner reichen Frau Kirsten nur schmarotzen und selber wenig zum Familienunterhalt beitragen, um einen besseren bezahlten Job in der Privatwirtschaft anzunehmen. Nachdem sich in der Öffentlichkeit herumgesprochen hatte, wie Sandy seinem Nachbarn Jimmy Cooper nach dessen Insolvenz durch seine Fehlspekulationen und den mehrfachen Millionenschulden durch sein Wissen und seine Kontakte geholfen hatte, bekommt Sandy ein Angebot, über eine ehemalige Juristenkollegin für einen besser bezahlten Job in der Anwaltskanzlei, in der sie auch schon arbeitet. Auf der privaten Ebene zieht diese berufliche Entwicklung von Sandy weitere Konflikte nach sich. Kirsten wird eifersüchtig auf Sandys alte und neue Kollegin. Sandy kommt in die Position, für einen Kunden der Kanzlei gegen Kirstens Vater klagen zu müssen, im Interessenstreit um ein Naturschutzgebiet, das die Unternehmensgruppe von Kirstens Vater als Bauland für eine weitere Immobilienanlage nutzen will. Sandy wird eifersüchtig auf Jimmy Cooper, dem er zwar rechtlich durch dessen Finanzdesaster hilft, aber dies seiner Frau Kirsten zu Liebe getan hat. Kirsten und Jimmy sind nicht nur Freunde aus der Kindheit, sondern Jimmy und Kirsten waren auch zusammen bevor Kirsten mit Sandy eine Liebesbeziehung begonnen hatte. Währenddessen beginnt Julie Cooper eine kurzweilige Affäre mit Luke, von der Marissa leider etwas mitbekommt – was die ohnehin schon schlechte Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihrer Mutter weiter strapaziert. Auf Ryans Verlangen beendet Luke die Beziehung zu Julie, da er mit dieser Marissa nur wehtut und fährt nach der Bekanntgabe von Julies und Calebs Verlobung angetrunken sein Auto gegen einen Funkmasten und verletzt sich schwer. Im Krankenhaus erholt er sich jedoch wieder und entschließt sich, mit seinem Vater, der nach dem früheren Bekanntwerden seiner Homosexualität von seiner Frau geschieden lebt, nach Portland zu ziehen. Doch die fröhliche Atmosphäre hält nur wenige Folgen lang. Ryan, der in der Zwischenzeit mit Marissa zusammen war, verlässt im Sommer O.C. mit seiner Ex-Freundin Theresa, die schwanger ist – unklar ob von Ryan oder ihrem Ex-Verlobten Eddie. Marissa beginnt wieder zu trinken. Nun sieht Seth keinen Sinn mehr in Newport zu bleiben und entschließt sich mit seinem Boot Orange County ebenfalls zu verlassen. Caleb Nichol und Julie Cooper heiraten. Die erste Staffel endet nach dieser Hochzeit mit Ryans Abreise nach Chino und Seth, der in die Weiten des Ozeans segelt. 2. Staffel (2004–2005) Bearbeiten Weil Theresa bemerkt, dass Ryan mit ihr und ohne seine neue Familie unglücklich ist, behauptet sie das Baby verloren zu haben, damit Ryan ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben nach Newport Beach zurückkehren kann. Ryan schafft es schließlich, Seth, der zu Luke nach Portland gesegelt ist, zu überreden, wieder nach Newport Beach zurückzukehren. Somit ziehen Seth und Ryan wieder in ihre gewohnte Umgebung. Summer ist jedoch immer noch wütend auf Seth und hat inzwischen einen neuen Freund: Dessen Name ist Zach und er ist, wie Seth, ein Comic-Fanatiker. Seth denkt, Zach sei nur eine bessere Form von ihm, da er zusätzlich zu seiner Vorliebe zu Comics auch noch Wasserball spielt und einen Vater hat, der Politiker ist. Seth stürzt sich daraufhin in eine Beziehung mit der Clubbesitzerin Alex, welche jedoch bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder in die Brüche geht, als Alex’ Ex-Freundin auftaucht. Marissa hat derweil eine heiße Affäre mit D. J., dem Gärtner ihrer Mutter. Nachdem dieser jedoch von Ryan Wind kriegt, der wieder in Marissas Umgebung ist und merkt, das diese nur noch Augen für den ehemaligen Außenseiter hat, macht D. J. mit ihr Schluss. Doch auch zwischen Ryan und Marissa ist nicht alles klar und daher verbringt Marissa nun viel Zeit mit Alex. Dabei verlieben sich die zwei ineinander. Seth bemerkt mittlerweile, dass er mit Summer nicht einfach nur befreundet sein kann. Das aber versuchte er zunächst, um sie nicht ganz zu verlieren. Doch dann fängt er an, um sie zu kämpfen. Auch von Rückschlägen ihrerseits lässt er sich nicht beirren und beweist ihr immer wieder seine Liebe. Ryan verliebt sich in eine neue Schülerin in seiner Klasse, Lindsay Gardner. Nach einiger Zeit finden sie heraus, dass Lindsay ein uneheliches Kind vom mittlerweile mit Julie Cooper verheirateten Caleb Nichol ist. Nach einer Weile verlässt Lindsay mit ihrer Mutter Newport und zieht nach Chicago. Auch ihre Beziehung zu Ryan hält sie nicht in Newport, obwohl es ihr schwer fällt, ihn zu verlassen. Nun ist auch Ryan am Boden zerstört. Zwischen Alex und Marissa läuft es nicht so gut, denn sie leben in zu unterschiedlichen Welten und Marissa wächst alles über den Kopf. Schlussendlich trennen sie sich friedlich und Alex verlässt Newport. Ryan und Marissa finden wieder zusammen und auch Summer kann nicht vor ihren Gefühlen davonlaufen und merkt, dass sie Seth immer noch liebt. Sie lässt Zach stehen und kehrt zu Seth zurück. Caleb will sich von Julie scheiden lassen, erleidet aber kurz vor Einreichung der Scheidung einen tödlichen Herzinfarkt. Während sich Julie von ihrem Ex-Mann Jimmy trösten lässt, ertränkt Kirsten ihre Trauer im Alkohol, woraufhin sie in eine Entzugsklinik eingeliefert wird. Ryans Bruder Trey kommt aus dem Gefängnis und lebt nun auch in Newport. Er verliebt sich in Marissa, die jedoch nichts von ihm will, woraufhin Trey versucht sie zu vergewaltigen. Marissa und Trey versuchen diesen Vorfall vor Ryan geheim zu halten um die Beziehung der Geschwister nicht zu zerstören. Als Ryan jedoch davon erfährt, fährt er sofort zu Treys Wohnung und beginnt eine Schlägerei mit ihm. Kurz bevor Trey es schafft, Ryan zu erschlagen taucht Marissa auf und schießt Trey in den Rücken. Kurz darauf tauchen Seth und Summer auf. 3. Staffel (2005–2006) Bearbeiten Trey wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert und liegt im Koma. Ryan, Marissa und Seth werden über den Vorfall in Treys Wohnung verhört, doch die Ermittler kommen bis zu Treys Erwachen nicht weiter. Kirsten ist weiterhin in der Entzugsklinik. Nachdem Trey wieder gesund ist, verschwindet er aus der Stadt. Es ist das letzte Jahr für Marissa, Ryan, Seth und Summer an der High School. Jeder schickt seine Bewerbungen an eine Universität und hofft auf positive Antworten. Nachdem Marissa wegen der Schießerei von der Harbor-High-School verwiesen worden war, muss sie auf die öffentliche High-School gehen, findet dort jedoch schnell neue Freunde. Darunter Johnny, der sich schnell in Marissa verliebt, was er ihr auch gesteht. Julie Cooper findet nach Calebs Tod Trost bei ihrem Ex-Mann Jimmy. Dieser steckt jedoch bis zum Hals in Schulden, verschweigt dies jedoch vor seiner Familie. Er hält um Julies Hand an und spekuliert auf eine große Summe aus Calebs Nachlass, muss jedoch schockiert feststellen, dass Caleb pleite war. Nachdem die Geldeintreiber Jimmy übel zugerichtet hatten, beschließt er, Newport zu verlassen. Er wird von Marissa „erwischt“, die versteht, dass er verschwinden möchte, ihn aber darum bittet nie wieder zu kommen, da sie ihn nicht ständig aufs Neue verlieren will. Julie muss nun damit zurechtkommen, dass sie pleite ist. Sie zieht in einen Wohnwagen, verschweigt dies jedoch vor Kirsten und sogar vor Marissa, die vorübergehend bei Summer unterkommt. Als Kirsten Julies Lage erkennt, bietet sie ihr an, gemeinsam ein Unternehmen zu gründen. Also gründen die beiden eine Partnervermittlungsagentur, um die Reichen und Schönen aus Newport zu verkuppeln. Einer ihrer ersten Kunden ist Summers Vater, Dr. Neil Roberts. Er und Julie kommen sich näher und werden ein Paar. Summer ist zunächst nicht begeistert, freundet sich aber schnell mit der Idee an, da Marissa für sie ohnehin schon wie eine Schwester ist und sie ihren Vater glücklich sehen will. Auf einer Kreuzfahrt hält er um Julies Hand an. Zur gleichen Zeit kehrt Marissas Schwester Kaitlin unangekündigt in den Winterferien aus dem Internat zurück. Sie interessiert sich sehr für Johnny, doch erkennt, dass dieser nur Augen für Marissa hat. Marissa muss sich nun zwischen Ryan und Johnny entscheiden. Sie denkt lange darüber nach und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie Ryan liebt und teilt Johnny ihre Entscheidung in einem Brief mit. Dieser ist darüber so verzweifelt, dass er sich mit Kaitlin betrinkt und auf einen Felsen klettert. Kaitlin ruft Ryan und Marissa zur Hilfe, doch sie kommen zu spät und können nur noch mit ansehen, wie Johnny ausrutscht und in die Tiefe fällt. Er kommt ins Krankenhaus, erliegt jedoch wenig später seinen schweren Verletzungen. Einige Tage später trifft Johnnys Cousine Sadie in Newport ein, um Johnnys Mutter zu helfen. Ryan hilft ihr das Haus zu renovieren, wobei sich die beiden näher kommen. Er trennt sich von Marissa, die sich daraufhin sofort in eine mit Drogen und Alkohol angereicherte Beziehung mit Kevin Volchok stürzt, dem ehemaligen Erzfeind von Johnny. Seth muss sich, wie es scheint zwischen Summer und der Brown University entscheiden. Doch Summer bewirbt sich kurzerhand auch für die Brown, womit die gemeinsame Zukunft der beiden gesichert wäre. Die Probleme beginnen erneut, als Summer aufgenommen wird, Seth’ Bewerbung jedoch abgelehnt wird und er dies Summer und seiner Familie verschweigt. Er hatte Marihuana geraucht und war deshalb nicht zu seinem Bewerbungsgespräch erschienen. Er trennt sich von Summer ohne ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, sodass sie nicht seinetwegen darauf verzichtet an der Eliteuniversität zu studieren. Dennoch fliegt er nach Rhode Island, wo die zukünftigen Brown-Studenten die Uni kennenlernen sollen und versucht, doch noch aufgenommen zu werden. Auf dem Campus angekommen trifft er auf Anna, die ebenfalls in Brown aufgenommen wurde. Er schildert ihr seine Lage und sie verspricht ihm zu helfen. Als Summer die beiden jedoch zusammen auf dem Campus sieht denkt sie, Seth hätte sich von ihr getrennt um mit Anna zusammen zu sein. Nachdem Seth trotz aller Bemühungen nicht aufgenommen wird, resigniert er und will nach Hause fliegen. Anna zwingt ihn jedoch noch zu einem Abstecher an die Rhode Island School of Design, wo er sich dann auch mit seinem im vorherigen Jahr zusammen mit Zach veröffentlichten Comic „Atomic County" bewirbt. Zurück in Newport redet Summer immer noch nicht mit Seth und will nicht mit ihm auf den Abschlussball, selbst Anna, die extra nach Kalifornien kommt um auf Summer einzureden kann sie nicht überzeugen. Taylor Townsend, die eher unbeliebt ist und von ihrer Mutter wegen des Nichtvorhandenseins von Freunden oft niedergemacht wird und gegen Anfang des Jahres eine Affäre mit dem Schulkonrektor hatte entwickelt sich mit der Zeit zu einer guten Freundin von Seth und Summer. Vor dem Abschlussball überzeugt sie Summer mit einem koreanischen Popsternchen auf den Ball zu gehen. Seth geht indes mit Anna, die ihn am Ende des Abends dazu bringt, einer betrunkenen Summer zu gestehen, dass er gar nicht von der Brown aufgenommen wurde. Am nächsten Morgen vergibt sie ihm. Einige Tage später erhält Seth die Bestätigung, dass er, zwar erst ab Januar, aber dafür im selben Bundesstaat an der Rhode Island School of Design studieren wird. Marissa und Ryan werden von der University of California at Berkeley aufgenommen. Ryan schmiedet Zukunftspläne mit Sadie, die mit ihm nach Berkeley ziehen will, was dann nicht klappt, während Marissa sich nicht mehr sicher ist, ob das College wirklich das Richtige für sie ist. Als Ryan und Sadie den Cohens ihre Pläne offenbaren, sind diese alles andere als begeistert. Sadie sieht schließlich ein, dass sie mit Ryan keine Zukunft hat. Sie verlässt Newport und zieht wieder nach Hause. Ryan ist am Boden zerstört. Sandy und Kirsten Cohen haben wieder einmal Probleme in ihrer Ehe. Nachdem Kirsten aus der Klinik entlassen wird, ist noch alles in Ordnung. Als es darum geht, was mit der Newport Group, bei der auch Kirsten angestellt war, passiert, entscheiden sich die beiden das Unternehmen zu verkaufen. Sandy führt ein Gespräch mit einem interessierten Investor, der jedoch andere Vorstellungen für die Newport Group hat als Sandy. Der Assistent des Investors, Matt, bietet Sandy an, mit ihm gemeinsam das Unternehmen weiterzuführen. Mit Kirstens Einverständnis willigt Sandy ein. Eines der ersten und wichtigsten Projekte ist ein neues Krankenhaus. Um den Auftrag zu erhalten muss Sandy die Bauherren mit Geschenken und Besuchen in Striptease-Clubs bei Laune halten. Dies ist zwar gegen seine moralischen Grundsätze, er sieht jedoch keinen anderen Weg den Auftrag zu behalten. Kirsten und Seth gefällt dieser Wandel gar nicht. Als der Staatsanwalt gegen den Leiter der zukünftigen Klinik ermittelt, muss sich Sandy entscheiden, ob er schweigt und das Krankenhaus gebaut wird oder ob er dem Staatsanwalt die nötigen Beweise zukommen lässt, was jedoch das Projekt stoppen würde. Kirsten fängt aus Frust wieder an, Alkohol zu trinken, weshalb sich Sandy entschließt auszusagen. Zwar kann er somit das Krankenhaus nicht bauen, rettet aber seine Ehe und wird von seinem Sohn wieder respektiert. Er beschließt aus dem Immobiliengeschäft auszusteigen und wieder als Anwalt zu arbeiten. Seth wird von Kirsten in die Newport Group geschickt um eine Bauzeichnung abzuholen. Er nimmt sich dabei die Zeit einen Joint zu rauchen, den er aber vergisst, auszumachen, und fährt mit dem abzuholenden Bild nach Haus. Der Joint fällt herunter in den Papierkorb, der Feuer fängt. Daraufhin brennen einige Büros in der Newport Group ab. Seth wird auf der „Mann des Jahres“-Feier für Sandy verhaftet und leugnet das Feuer absichtlich gelegt zu haben. Nach seiner Freilassung gesteht er Sandy, dass es doch seine Schuld war, es aber ein Unfall war. Sandy vergibt ihm, da er sich die letzten Monate kaum um seinen Sohn und dessen Probleme gekümmert hat. Kirsten sieht Theresa auf dem Flughafen mit ihrem Baby, das sie angeblich in der Schwangerschaft verloren hatte. Sie erzählt Ryan davon, der sich gleich auf den Weg macht um herauszufinden, ob es sein Kind ist. Theresa erzählt ihm, dass sie einen Vaterschaftstest durchführen ließ und das Baby zweifellos von ihrem früheren Verlobten Eddie stammt. Sie ist inzwischen voll berufstätig und zieht das Kind alleine groß. Ryan und Theresa bleiben in Kontakt und er fragt sie schließlich, ob sie mit ihm auf den Abschlussball geht. Marissa überzeugt unterdessen Volchok, der widerwillig mitkommt. Auf dem Ball nutzt Volchok die erste Gelegenheit und betrügt Marissa mit einem anderen Mädchen. Marissa erwischt die beiden, es kommt zu einem Wortgefecht, woraufhin Marissa den Ball verlässt. Bevor Volchok den Ball ebenfalls verlässt, stiehlt er Geld aus Taylors Handtasche. Ryan stellt ihn und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden. Ryan muss sich beherrschen, um Volchok nicht totzuprügeln, und liefert ihn in der Notaufnahme ab. Volchok droht Ryan an, zur Polizei zu gehen, wenn er ihm nicht dabei hilft, einen Einbruch zu begehen. Die beiden brechen daraufhin bei einem Nachbarn der Cohens ein, doch Volchok hat es lediglich auf die Luxuslimousine in der Garage abgesehen. Da Ryan schlechte Erfahrungen mit gestohlenen Autos gemacht hat, lässt er Volchok alleine davonfahren und macht sich zu Fuß auf. Er trifft sich mit Marissa und bittet sie, ihm ein Alibi für den Abend zu geben. Ohne Fragen zu stellen willigt sie ein. Volchok kann gerade so vor der Polizei fliehen, ist sich aber sicher, dass man ihn erkannt hat. Er will deshalb die Stadt verlassen und nach Mexiko auswandern, weshalb er Ryan um das nötige Geld erpresst. Am Tag der Abschlussfeier erhält Marissa von ihrem Vater das Angebot mit ihm ein Jahr lang auf einer Yacht zu arbeiten. Sie entschließt sich, vorerst nicht auf die Universität zu gehen, sondern am nächsten Tag bereits nach Hawaii zu ihrem Vater zu fliegen. Summer, Ryan und sogar ihre Mutter akzeptieren ihre Entscheidung. Julie gibt ihr als Abschieds- bzw. Schulabschlussgeschenk eine teure Perlenkette. Marissa findet heraus, dass Ryan von Volchok erpresst wird und wieso er das Alibi gebraucht hat. Sie fühlt sich verantwortlich, dass Ryan überhaupt in dieser Lage ist, und besteht darauf, dass sie ihre Perlenkette verkauft und das Geld an Volchok gibt, damit dieser ein für alle mal aus ihrem Leben verschwindet. Während Marissa im Auto wartet trifft sich Ryan mit Volchok und gibt ihm das Geld, doch dieser will mit Marissa reden und sie überzeugen, dass er sie wirklich liebt und sie mit ihm kommt. Ryan verweigert dies und er und Marissa fahren davon. Am nächsten Tag feiern Summer, Seth, Marissa und Ryan ihre private Abschiedsparty. Ryan fährt Marissa anschließend zum Flughafen. Dabei werden die beiden vom angetrunkenen Volchok verfolgt, der die beiden zum Anhalten bringen will und sie mehrere Male rammt. Ryan verliert die Kontrolle und kommt von der Straße ab, der Wagen fällt eine Böschung hinunter und kommt auf dem Dach zum liegen. Ryan ist nur leicht verletzt und kann sich aus dem Auto befreien. Er schafft es, die schwer verletzte Marissa aus dem Wagen zu ziehen, kurz bevor dieser ausbrennt. Er trägt sie in Sicherheit und will Hilfe holen gehen. Marissa bittet ihn zu bleiben und stirbt in seinen Armen. 4. Staffel (2006–2007) Bearbeiten In den USA startete die 4. Staffel am 2. November 2006. Aufgrund sinkender Zuschauerzahlen wurden von FOX vorerst nur 16 Folgen geordert, mit der Option auf zusätzliche Folgen, je nach Erfolg der neuen Episoden. Allerdings setzten sich die schlechten Quoten fort, trotz kurzfristigen Sendeplatzwechsels, weshalb FOX am 3. Januar bekannt gab, die Serie nach Ausstrahlung der sechzehnten und gleichzeitig letzten Folge der vierten Staffel am 22. Februar 2007 abzusetzen. Einer der Hauptgründe für die sinkenden Einschaltquoten war die Tatsache, dass Marissa Cooper (Mischa Barton) in der 4. Staffel nicht mehr mitspielte. Dies führte so weit, dass OC-Fans in Amerika einen „Save Marissa Day“ organisierten, womit sie gegen den Tod von Marissa protestierten. Die Staffel beginnt mit den Nachwirkungen des Todes von Marissa Cooper. Ryan Atwood zieht aus dem Haus der Cohens aus und kämpft in einem illegalen Boxring (Fightclub), um seine Aggressionen zu bewältigen. Summer besucht die Brown Universität, wo sie sich in Umweltaktivitäten und Demonstrationen engagiert, während sie Anrufe Seths vermeidet, der täglich anruft und noch in Newport wohnt und bei einem Comic-Shop arbeitet. Marissas kleine Schwester Kaitlin kommt aus dem Internat zurück nach Newport, um ihre Mutter nach dem Tod der Tochter zu unterstützen. Julie, die nicht über den Tod von Marissa hinweg kam, ist tablettenabhängig. Volchok stellt sich und kommt ins Gefängnis. So kann Ryan endlich mit dem Thema abschließen. Summer wird von der Brown suspendiert. Taylor verliebt sich in Ryan. Summer denkt sie sei schwanger, deswegen macht Seth ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Der Schwangerschaftstest ist negativ. Ryans Vater kommt aus dem Gefängnis und besucht seinen Sohn, der ihn zunächst nicht sehen will. Die letzte Folge der Staffel endet mit einem zeitlichen Einschnitt. Man sieht wie das weitere Leben der Hauptcharaktere verläuft: Ryan befindet sich auf dem Campus der Berkeley University; Summer protestiert gegen Atomkraft; Seth betrachtet in seinem neuen Zimmer (das nicht weiter beschrieben wird) ein Bild von Summer (das er aus der Zeitung ausgeschnitten hat); Sandy unterrichtet nun Jura an der Berkeley University; Julie Cooper holt ihren Schulabschluss (Diploma of Graduation) nach, während Kaitlin, Bullit und Frank Atwood zusammen mit dem Sohn von Frank und Julie im Publikum sitzen; Seth heiratet Summer, Ryan ist Trauzeuge und Taylor ist Brautjungfer, beide sehen sich sehr interessiert an, im Publikum sieht man Sandy, Kirsten und ihre Tochter Sophie Rose Cohen. Die letzte Szene der Episode endet, indem Ryan von einer Baustelle – seiner neue Arbeitsstelle als Architekt – kommt und in der Nähe seines Wagens einen Jungen mit seinem Fahrrad sieht, der nicht sehr glücklich zu sein scheint und vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. Dies erinnert ihn an die Situation damals, als er Sandy begegnet ist und ihm dieser zu einem besseren Leben verholfen hat. Nachdem er kurz überlegt, fragt er ihn: „Hey Kid. Need any help?“ Die gesamte Sequenz ist mit dem Lied „Life is a Song“ von Patrick Park unterlegt. Specials Bearbeiten Die einzigen Specials von O.C., California wurden in den USA vor der zweiten Staffel gesendet: The O.C. – Obsess Completely am 16. September, sowie Welcome to The O.C. – A Day in the Life am 23. September 2004. Sie geben Einblick hinter die Kulissen und enthalten Interviews mit den Darstellern und Produzenten der Serie. Ebenso sind auf allen DVD-Staffeln einige Extras dabei, wie zum Beispiel: Making of, Musikvideos, etc. Episodenliste Bearbeiten siehe Liste der O.C.,-California-Episoden Besetzung Bearbeiten Hauptcharaktere Bearbeiten Nebencharaktere Bearbeiten Erfolg und Auszeichnungen Bearbeiten Die erste Staffel von O.C., California war zeitweise die meistverkaufte Serien-DVD in Deutschland. Dennoch waren die Quoten bei der, von Kritikern gelobten, ersten Staffel nie sonderlich hoch. Zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel sanken die Quoten international, was Kritiker auf die arg konstruiert wirkende Story zurückführten. ProSieben nahm O.C., California nach zwei Staffeln vorzeitig aus dem Abendprogramm und sendete ab 2006 am Samstagnachmittag und hoffte neben dem schwächelnden Quotenhit Smallville bestehen zu können. Auf dem neuen Sendeplatz konnte die Serie nun etwas bessere Marktanteile erzielen. O.C., California wurde in den Jahren 2003–2006 mehrfach mit einem Teen Choice Award ausgezeichnet. DVD-Sets Bearbeiten In den USA ist die erste Staffel seit April 2005 auf Englisch erhältlich, die zweite Staffel seit September 2005. Die dritte Staffel erschien am 24. Oktober 2006. Im deutschsprachigen Raum sind die DVDs der ersten und zweiten Staffel im Juni 2005 beziehungsweise im Januar 2006 erschienen, und enthalten neben alle Folgen auch eine DVD mit Specials. Die dritte Staffel erschien am 1. Dezember 2006, die vierte Staffel wurde in den USA am 22. Mai 2007 auf DVD veröffentlicht. Neben den 16 Folgen sind Behind-the-Scenes-Dokus, ein Gag Reel und Deleted Scenes enthalten. Die vierte Staffel sowie eine Komplettbox aller Staffeln wurden am 23. November 2007 in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Alle Staffeln sind ab 12 Jahre freigegeben. Kategorie:Meta